1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display generates an image from pixels that include organic light-emitting devices. Each organic light-emitting device includes an organic emission layer between a hole injection electrode and an electron injection electrode. In operation, excitons are generated as holes from the hole injection electrode and electrons from the electron injection electrode combine in the organic emission layer. When the excitons change from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted to form an image. Thus, an organic light-emitting display may be considered to be one type of self-emissive display.
Because it is self-emissive, an organic light-emitting display does not require a separate light source. Also, organic light-emitting displays may be driven at low voltage and is thinner, lighter in weight, and has excellent viewing angle, contrast, and response speed compared to other types of displays. As a result, organic light-emitting displays may be used in personal portable devices such as media players and mobile phones, as well as in larger displays such as monitors and televisions.